


Kai licks a battery

by plasma_shipping



Category: Lego Ninjago, Ninjago - Fandom
Genre: Eating out, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, NSFW, No Plot, Shameless Smut, kai eats out jay ok, trans!jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasma_shipping/pseuds/plasma_shipping
Summary: Kai and Jay get rowdy.Zane and Cole hear them, decide to watch the show. :^}





	Kai licks a battery

It started with a simple play fight, then a make out session on the floor, now Kai had his head between Jays legs.  
The blue ninja with his pants discarded somewhere and underwear still stuck around his ankle as he shoved his scarf up against his mouth as to not wake up the other boys in the room nextdoor with his low groans.  
The hot head going down on him though, wasn’t taking to kindly to that, taking a firm hold of Jays legs and lifting them up and hooking them over his shoulders, licking a firm stripe up Jay, circling his tongue around the shaking boy and grinning against his skin as Kai heard Jay let a louder moan slip past, back arching as one hand grabbed onto one of Kais and the other hand gripping onto the spikey hair below him.  
“K-Kai we ca- hah-..! W-we can’t be loud...” Jay breathed out, despite making no effort to stop, in fact grinding Kai's face against him with another muffled groan.  
“Technically with Master Wu, Lloyd and Nya out, you can be as loud as you want to.” Zane's voice cut in, making Jays grip on Kai's hair tighten and trying an attempt to sit up. This just causing Kai to let out a muffled moan and keep going down on his boyfriend which only caused him to arch again, bracing his shoulders against the ground as he tried to look where the voice was coming from.  
And to his horror as Jay jerked his head up and looked towards the door he saw not one, but the *two* figures of Zane and Cole casually standing in the doorway, Cole leaning against the doorframe with a cheeky smirk and slight blush as Zane simply stood there with an innocent smile.  
“I-t’s not what it- h...ah.. looks like?” Jay tried to defend weakly, flushing a deep red from face to shoulders in embarrassment as he squirmed under Kai who only hummed against Jay in a pleased tone while keeping a firm grip on the slender thighs over him.  
“I mean, then you wouldn’t mind us watching to see what the full picture is, huh?” Cole said with a deep voice, pulling on Zane’s arm to seat them both on the couch near the other two.  
Jay let out a frustrated huff as his two other boyfriends took a front row seat to the show, said huff turning into a muffled moan.  
“C’mon Jay,” Cole said in a hushed tone, resting his head on his hand “Don’t hold in your moans. We all know you’re loud.” Jay was about to reply before he let out an embarrassingly high pitched and needy noise as he found Kai had stopped and reached up to tug away his scarf.  
Kai, having pulled back for a break momentarily and wrapped the scarf around himself with a cheeky grin.  
“Borrowing this. Might stop for a bit more if you keep it.” He said in reply to Jays confused look, before leaning back down and working his tongue full force against his boyfriend, causing Jay to make a loud moan, hands going directly into Kais hair as he arched his back.  
“Okay okay okay just please don’t stop please please-” Jay began, words starting to pour out of his mouth as he desperately tugged at the others brown hair, head rolling back as he moaned out praises to Kai, which in return only stroked the ego of the hot headed boy and made him continue between the others legs full force.  
Rutting his hips desperately against Kai, who tried to keep the other still, Jay heard a moan that wasn’t his own and glanced over to the two on the coach.  
On said couch Zane had an arm over Coles shoulders, twisting in the dark hair and leaning close to his neck, gently biting the others neck as he slowly jerked Cole off with his other hand.  
“Oh-” Was all Jay could manage before Cole noticed and looked at him with lustful eyes, leaning into Zane while watching his two boyfriends on the floor.  
“Kai you’re n-not doing well enough, maybe I should teach you how it’s done.” Cole tried to say with an even voice, making Kai give a small shudder at the threat but also making him let out a stubborn huff and lifted up Jays legs even furthur, almost folding the poor ninja in half as he went to work, messily eating out his boyfriend who could only writhe below him, Jays eyes glossing over and he couldn’t figure out if he wanted to pull away or push against Kais mouth.  
Jays toes curling and his thighs tightening around his boyfriend as he let out a broken moan, something between words and nonsense as he came, Kai gently licking him through his orgasm before stilling, gently lowering Jays hips to the ground and massaging the others tight leg muscles gently as he calmed down.  
A choked out moan brought Kai out of his thoughts as he looked up at Cole, the tanner man obviously losing his composure under Zanes hand, the nindroid muffling the other with a kiss as Kai watched eagerly. He *loved* watching Cole lose it, Gently picking up and leaning Jay against him in a gentle hug as he watched as Cole let out a frustrated huff when he noticed all eyes were on his, even Jays whose eyes were still vaguely glazed over.  
Zane was doing everything *right* too and that frustrated him even more, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes as he resisted the urge to buck up into Zanes calm and careful hand.  
Leaning his head to the side to allow Zane to pepper his skin with more gentle bites as he clenched his hands, clinging desperately to the couch.  
His original plan on watching the other two get down and dirty fading as his mind went to his dick as his hips stuttered forwards once as his determination faded, deciding “screw it” and pulling Zane into a heated kiss, rearranging himself to straddle Zanes hips as the mechanical boy continued to stroke him.  
Bucking his hips up into Zanes hand as he dug his fingers into the others back, legs shaking from the desperation from Zanes teasing, Now and then letting out groans muffled into Zanes shoulder and purposely hiding his face away as he let himself lose it in Zanes grasps, hips stuttering with a final groan as he shook above Zane, legs collapsing and landing his whole weight onto the nindroid who didn’t mind that or the mess on his stomach as he cradled the black ninja.  
Cole only shook back to consciousness when he felt a body hit the couch next to them, Kai having placed a far less self conscious Jay onto the couch next to them with a smug look.  
“You sure showed me, Cole.” Kai joked, face flushed as he watched the mess of the other two with adoration in his eyes.  
Cole only grunted in reply, letting Zane roll him next to Jay as the nindroid got up and gave Kai a smile that to anyone other than the 4 came across as innocent, but Kai could see the small glint in the ice ninjas eyes as he made his way to loom over Kai.  
“I could show you instead, if you’d like?” Zane offered calmly and Kai felt his face heat up and an eager flair in his gut.  
“I think I might take you up on that, buddy.”


End file.
